Lycan
by JForward
Summary: Tenwolf Rose. A sceintist discovers and exploits the Doctor's werewolfness.


Title: Flee!

Author: JForward

Summary: The Doctor and Rose are in the past- but a werewolf-slayer is on their trail, and if they are caught the Doctor could die! But what does the slayer want? Rubbish summary. 10Wolf + Rose. Major part of WolfDoctor series.

The TARDIS whirred and grinded, fading into existence down a back-alley of a wooden village. The Doctor and Rose stepped neatly out, Rose looking around. "21st centaury. Sardinia. They're just getting started. Basically the same as Earth, really. Not much difference" He grinned at her, and Rose noted that his pupils had already expanded, leaving only a thin sliver of white. Full moon in the next 2 days. He and Rose left the alley, her looking about, smiling. It wasn't the first time they'd been to Sardinia. The two familiar suns hung in the sky.

There was a call behind them. They whirled around, seeing a man seated upon horseback. He pointed a sword at the Doctor, who raised one eyebrow. "Werewolf!" the man hissed. No one was nearby, no one could see or hear them. The Doctor's eyes caught the sword. "That's silver" He whispered. "Werewolf, you shall be slain!" Cried the man. He had thick brown hair, that hung to his shoulders, and deep brown eyes. HE wore a long, red velvet cape and black velvet clothing. The horse reared, revealing silver shoes.

"Rose…" Whispered the Doctor. Rose tensed. "Run!" They turned and began to flee as fast as they could, the Doctor running amazingly fast, faster than her. She guessed it was the nearness of the moon. The sound of feet galloping behind them but they were pulling into the lead, cutting through trees the horse would have trouble with. As the thudding of hooves slowed, Rose began to think they might be safe.

With an almighty _BANG! _A bullet smashed into a tree not half a yard from her head. She gasped and stumbled, but the Doctor swept her to her feet, still moving effortlessly. his handsome face set, eyes determined. Then, with another bang, a bullet ripped into the flesh of his left upper arm and the resounding crack of a bone breaking could be heard. He was down and Rose stopped, seeing him thrash in agony. She managed to roll him over, digging the silver bullet out as the flesh sizzled around it. She remembered th acorn. But this was so much worse.

She felt like being sick. Down to the bone, the flesh was sizzling away, crisping and peeling away. The Doctor was crying out in agony, and Rose didn't know what she could do. Then, the hooves stopped as the man leapt from his horse, grinning evilly. Rose stood up angrily, but before she could even do anything, his fist connected with her jaw and it all went black.

- - - - - - -

Agony. It was agony. The Doctor tried to move, yelling out in pain immediately. his arm lay at an odd angle next to him, half the flesh burnt away. The bone clearly was smashed. his eyes moved, and he saw Rose laying on the floor near him, chest rising and falling fitfully. Then, with a slamming noise, a large door opened, flooding the chamber with light. He winced; it was very painful.

"You're awake" Sneered the caped man, slamming the door shut and flicking a switch on the wall to turn the lights on. Rose sat up, staring at him. "Who are you?" She spat at him. He smiled at her; he was clearly half-mad. "Australius veralann. Don't worry for your wolf friend, girl. Soon, he will be healed, and _sooo _much stronger!" The Doctor didn't like the sound of that. He noted what appeared to be a syringe in the mans hand as he approached. He rolled the Doctor over, who cried out in pain.

"Oh, shut up" he snapped, rolling up a pinstriped sleeve, and inserting the syringe, pushing down the stopped. The Doctor gasped as what felt like icy water flooded his veins, and he began to shiver. Soon, it passed. Australius smiled, and licked his lips. "Now, to invoke fear…" he turned to Rose, opening a switch blade. She stood up, but the man cornered her, blade held to her throat. The Doctor began to feel angry and terrified; what was this man doing to Rose!?

Then, he felt a faint prickling at the base of his spine. He ignored it, trying to focus his anger and strengthen himself, save Rose- he gasped, on his feet and against the wall in a heartbeat, hearts pounding madly. Australius laughed openly, jubilantly. The Doctor's own fear was gripping him now. "What… have you done to me?" he gasped at Australius, who was licking his lips eagerly. "You know, Doctor. Your terror has brought forth the transformation. Yours fear will continue it. I will control you!" He laughed again, but was cut off as Rose hit him, hard, across the face. He staggered away and Rose rushed to the Doctor.

"Fight it, Doctor! Fight it!" She begged, but it was too late. Australius was right. He was losing control. "Lycanthropy!" He gasped, as his consciousness fizzled away.

Rose stepped back as the Doctor transformed with amazing speed. He snarled angrily, eyes glazed, but did not attack. He stared blankly into space, and as Australius stood, did not move. Rose launched herself angrily at him, but the Doctor blocked her path, snarling. The caped man laughed. "Yes. I control him now. He is under my control! He-" Then he was staggering away as The Doctor smashed his head into his legs, thrashing wildly. Rose saw his leg heal up visibly.

"Doctor?"  
"Rose?" He voice was hoarse and growly. Her eyes widened. "You talk!" He nodded his head. "Can't… keep control… my two genes are overlapping, fighting for control. I'll tell you- later!" He then snarled, turning and leaping upon Australius, and the man's screams echoed in her head as the Doctor destroyed him. Then he leapt at her but saw the silver acorn. A single paw touched it and he backed off with a pained whimper, smoke arising from his paw. She hit the door controls and fled into the corridor.

"Rose!" The feet pounded behind her and the Doctor pulled up beside her. "Climb on. I have control. I can get us away." At her confusion and fear he glanced around nervously. "Trust me!" She climbed astride his strong back and let him carry her away, through the backstreets, outside the TARDIS. She climbed off ,exhausted, and sat next to him. He curled himself up, head in her lap. "What happened?" She whispered. He looked at her. "Three conflicting things. Werewolf gene, lycan gene, time lord gene. When I became werewolf, my werewolf and time lord genes MERGED, making me werewolf. A lycanthrope is a reverse; human on full moons. The conflicting genes separated my time lord gene and I was able to do the reverse- merge the Lycan and Time Lord gene. But, the werewolf gene intervened. I'm still a werewolf, I still change by full moon light. But if I get over emotional… I'll change. I only just managed to have control." 

They sat in the shadow of the TARDIS until morning. The serum wore off, allowing him to change back about two hours till sunrise. They entered the TARDIS.

Rose failed to see the eight little claws marks on her chest where the Doctor had leapt onto her.


End file.
